The invention relates to a collimator for coordinating two optical devices which operate in different wavelength regions.
Known devices of this type include autocollimator telescopes used in the visible wavelength region, and collimators for controlling infrared cameras such as Newton-type collimators. French Pat. No. 2,026,502 describes another type of collimator. This latter collimator can operate in two wavelength regions by using a spectrum-separating layer on the reticle.